


Tea with Spock

by DifferentDances



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentDances/pseuds/DifferentDances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt: http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/1695.html?thread=673439#t673439 </p><p>In which Kirk teases Khan for dating someone 300 years his junior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea with Spock

AN: Kept trying to become a longer, more involved thing like the beast Scherezade's become. May be awkward at points, plus humor's not my strong suit. Would love other fills of this prompt!  
~~~

The conversation is, to be strictly honest, dreadfully awkward. The older (ancient!) version of Spock is sitting across from them, his tea cooling in the afternoon light of New Vulcan. Kirk fidgets repeatedly, his mouth spewing forth all sorts of train-of-thought nonsense that Old Spock nods appropriately at without ever once taking his eyes off of Kirk's unexpected beau.

Khan gazes back at the elder Vulcan evenly, enjoying the confusion in the elder's eyes as his gaze switches from evaluating Khan's neutral face to the spot on Khan's thigh where Kirk holds his hand, fingers interlaced in a casual, loose embrace. Khan draws a measure of satisfaction (not comfort, don't be ridiculous) from the jealousy that flickers every now and again in Spock's eyes.

After another rambling, swashbuckling tale wherein Kirk is saved by Khan's quick reflexes and superior strength, Spock sighs and Kirk falls silent with a questioning look. "It appears," says the old Vulcan with notes of regret,"that many things continue to diverge from the reality I knew."

Kirk's frenetic energy lulls into a soothing calm, a fact that surprises Khan. "What do you mean?" Kirk asks.

Spock gives a rueful smile, and Khan and Kirk unknowingly share the same thought of how strange it would be to see the Spock they know smile at all. "When I urged you to discover all the great things you could achieve with my younger, alternate self, I had not anticipated that role being filled by anyone else, much less Khan." He sighed. "Still, I suppose the primary criteria were met - Khan is strong and intelligent, two factors which featured heavily in the success of my own journeys."

Khan smirks. "Why, thank you, Spock. Such kind words are made ever more precious by their scarcity."

Kirk snorts; what is left unsaid by all three is their Spock's continued suspicions of Khan's 'true motives.' For someone so polite, Spock is adept at delivering insult. 

Instead, Kirk eyes Khan slyly. "You know, you could take the higher road and be more civil to him."

Here, Khan gives into a decidedly immature impulse (he swears Kirk is a bad influence) and rolls his eyes. "I already am better, stronger, smarter -- Having the moral high ground might implode the man's brain."

Kirk jostles his shoulder in a friendly manner. "C'mon, you're the older one here. Taking the moral high ground would only be logical."

The older Spock raises that damned eyebrow. "Indeed, the captain's logic is sound."

"I do not believe I am older than the Vulcan," Khan retorts stiffly.

Kirk waggled his eyebrows. "Hello? Three hundred year old frozen - I mean, thawed - guy?" Kirk blinks. "Wow, I forget sometimes that you're at least three centuries old."

"Being that I was in a cryostasis, I hardly doubt that those years matter," Khan mutters.

Spock looks thoughtful. "I believe the old Terran expression of 'robbing cradles' is applicable in this instance, however given Khan was effectively in a 'cradle' of his own, that begs the question of who is doing the robbing," he finishes dryly.

Khan shoots the old man a deadly glare, which is genially ignored as Spock takes a meditative sip of his cup. Kirk lets out a startled laugh and turns his eyes to Khan with a smirk. "He's right, you know, you're such a cradle robber."

For all his faults, Khan has a strict moral code, and he finds himself (bewilderingly so) offended at the idea of somehow taking advantage of Kirk's brash innocence (although really, he admits to himself he does so quite frequently). He stares at Kirk, lips parted soundlessly, and Kirk laughs sunnily and kisses him on the (reddened) cheek.

"...I'm not three hundred years old," he mutters finally as he stares moodily at his own neglected cup of tea, settling on the least dangerous objection he can think of.

"Guess that makes me the responsible party in this relationship," Kirk says cheekily, and Spock chuckles (seriously, if their Spock could see how much he might mellow with time, the Vulcan would retreat to his quarters to meditate away the tears of shame for a month).

Khan takes another sip of his tea, plotting his revenge.


End file.
